Damage Types
The game of Kings and Beasts will have several different types of Damage. There are three primary kinds of damage. Physical, Elemental, and True Damage. Physical Damage Physical damage, naturally, is dealt when engaging in standard conventional combat. All attacks made by weapons, both melee and ranged, as well as default auto attacks, deal Physical damage unless posted otherwise. Damage dealt in Melee combat is almost universally increased by a character's Strength, but is focused primarily by their Power stat. Damage taken can be decreased by the Defense stat, primarily one's Armor. Explosive Explosions deal normal damage to all enemies regardless of their Armor. Explosions have a chance to cause Stun, which causes the target to lose their next turn. Elemental Damage Elemental Damage is broken down into the many different schools of Magic. In general, to increase one's Elemental damage, the primary stat Magic can be increased for global damage increase to all schools of magic, or single focus into a particular type. Elemental damage taken can be reduced by a character's Magic Resist, however, certain types are more effective, or less effective, against certain types of enemies and kinds of armor. Most schools of Magic have their own Status Effect. Fire Fire Damage deals double damage to Unarmored, and Ice affilated enemies, and deals 50% damage to Heavily Armored and Water affiliated enemies. Skeletal enemies are completely immune to Fire damage. Burn is the status effect for Fire damage. Enemies who are burning take Fire damage every turn, with a 30% for that damage to increase by 15% with every tic as the flames spread. Ice Ice Damage deals double damage to Unarmored, and Light Armored targets, and 50% damage to Armored and Fire affiliated targets. The Ice status effect is Freeze. Frozen enemies cannot perform any actions until they are thawed by an ally. Lightning Lighting Damage deals double damage to Heavily Armored and Water affiliated targets, and 50% damage Light armored foes. The Lightning status effect is Paralysis, which gives a paralyzed foe a 50% chance to lose their turn. Earth Earth Damage deals normal damage to everything except Heavily Armored foes, who take 50% less damage. Arcane Arcane Damage ignores all enemy types, and instead can only be negated by Magic Resist. Heavily Armored foes take 50% less damage. Venom Venom Damage deals double damage to Unarmored and Heavily Armored enemies, and 50% less to Armored foes. Undead are completely immune to Venom. The Venom status effect is Poison, which starts small, but deals increasingly large damage every turn. Water Water Damage deals double damage to Fire affiliated enemies and 50% less damage to Unarmored foes. Nature Nature Damage deals double damage to all kinds of Armored foes, and 50% less damage to Fire and Ice affiliated targets. Beasts are completely immune. True Damage True damage, with the exception of Bleeding, is the rarest kind of overall damage. True damage does full damage to anyone and everything, ignoring all Defense completely. Bleed With the exception of Vampyres, Bleeding damage cannot be directly caused. However, a target who is bleeding will lose a % of their maximum health every turn. Bleeding can be empowered by certain attacks, increasing the stacks on the target. Lightly Bleeding - 1% of max health every turn. Strong Bleeding - 2% of max health every turn. Heavy Bleeding - 5% of max health every turn. Massive Bleeding - 10% of max health every turn. Fatal Bleeding - 25% of max health every turn. Holy Also known as White Magic, this deals double damage to Undead and Shadow affilated enemies, and full damage to everything else. Shadow Shadow Damage cannot be negated by any Armor or Magic resist, and deals double damage to the Living. Shadow has two status effects. Fear, which causes an enemy to be unable to attack and take increased damage, and Madness, which makes the target attack their own allies. Category:GAME STUFF